Jack and Angelica
by Mashirok
Summary: Jack and Angelica's past together with my idea of what happens next. Title most likely to change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**My very first fanfic. I don't normally like writing but I've had an idea for this ever since I saw On Stranger Tides. Also I'm not a fan of cursing so there will be either no cursing or if I come up with a way for you to fill in the blanks as you read. Hehe enjoy! Help with the title much appreciated!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Angelica POV<p>

"There is something I want to tell you, ever since the moment we first met." I was trying my best to keep him from leaving me on this island, but now my lies have become truths.

"Well go on." he said this as if it was just another thing to him, but I had to tell him. This is the first time in years that I have been able to tell him my true feelings.

"I love you."

"As do I, always have, always will," those words were enough to make me forget about everything that he did, that he did to me. We were moving closer to each other, I was forgetting everything until he did yet another thing only he would dare do, "Gotta go!" he said making me angry in a way only he can.

"JACK!" I was just about to forgive him but then he does this to me.

I soon remembered I _had 'one pistol, one shot.' _As it shot all I heard was a small splash of seawater.

"Missed!" he yelled, that lucky jerk.

* * *

><p>Jack POV<em><br>_

_I can't help but wonder why it felt like I was supposed to come to Spain. "Probably just for a brothel," I muttered to myself "but I can't understand a bloody thing."I continued walking down the streets until I came across a building with little light far as I can see. _

_I wandered around it maybe five times until I felt, not annoyed, but deprived of my 'precious rum.'_

_But just then that odd feeling came back, the same feeling that told me to come here in the first place. Something told me I had to go to a certain window that had the only light as of now. _

* * *

><p>Angelica POV<em><br>_

_As I was getting ready to finish things for today and escape to a few hours rest, I heard a noise outside my window. I assumed it was nothing and continued my work. Then I heard a very unfamiliar voice, but instead of one of the women who I may not have known, it sounded as if it were a man. _

"_Excuse me love, does this happen to be a brothel?"_

_What was this man saying? I understood English, but everybody should have already known what this place is. "I'm sorry but this is a women's convent, you should not a here."I hoped that this would make him leave._

"_A convent, eh," he said this rather oddly, "you don't look like someone who should be here, love."_

_What was this man saying just like that, but this was not the time to think about that, I had to make him leave. _

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

"_Why don't you come with me, love, just for a while," being who I am I could __almost always__ tell if belonged where they were. She most certainly does not belong here._

"_I cannot, I shouldn't even be talking to you so please go!" she said sounding worried and nervous. _

"_Oh come one, love," having that feeling that there was something about her "a little while wouldn't hurt, eh."_

* * *

><p>Angelica POV<p>

"_Fine," this man was relentless, I had to make him leave no matter what "but only for a while, you have to promise to bring me back before morning."_

"_Ah I knew I'd get you to come along, now let's go love."_

"_You have to promise to bring me back before I go with you."_

"_Okay, you can have your way I'll bring you back by morning, but in turn I expect you to try and enjoy our time together."_

"_Agreed," I said preparing everything just in case someone came to check on me. "I'm sure to regret this," I said to myself before I left with the mysterious man. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and please tell me on things I should work on for later chapters. It's probably not so good right now but there's always room for improvement. Review Please!<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Jack POV

"_Wonderful," I said while helping her climb through the small window. "Thank you Mr., err…" "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please" I said, slowly correcting her. _

"_Thank you Mr. Sparrow," now that I was with her I could finally hear that thick Spanish accent, it gave me a feeling I was unfamiliar to. "No love, call me Captain Jack Sparrow, or just for you call me Jack. _

"_Okay, thank you Jack," she said_

"_And what's your name, love?"_

"_Angelica," it feels like I'm not going to be looking around anymore tonight._

* * *

><p><em>Angelica POV<em>

_When we arrived in the town I could finally see the man called Jack. He had a seemingly worn out red bandana over his head, long hair brown hair with some of it braided by his sides covered by a hat, a braided goatee along with a scar next to it. He was also wearing a long brown coat with a faded blue waist coat accompanied by a dirty white undershirt. Below that were somewhat dirty or disheveled trousers and long brown boots. _

"_Your appearance is like none I've ever seen before" I said trying my best not to sound nervous. "I guess I'm just special. Now where is a good place to go with a young lady like yourself, eh" he sounded a bit odd, like he wasn't being himself, not that I would know._

"_I would say the docks, it somewhere that I like to be when I'm out her."_

"_Then the docks it is, love."_

* * *

><p><em>Jack POV<em>

_As we went to the docks I took it upon myself to look at her. She had long brown hair going a bit over her shoulders. She was wearing a simple white gown going down to her ankles and black shoes. She looked to not even be twenty years yet. _

"_Lead the way," I said considering not knowing where anything is. _

_After a few short minutes I saw the sand of the beach overlooking the seawater. "Wonderful, let's sit and get to know each other, love."_

"_Okay… Jack" she said clearly nervous about being here with me. "No need to be nervous I won't do anything to you… Angelica," I said loving the way it sounds. _

"_So how long have you been in that convent, love?" I said wondering if that probably why she's like this._

"_Most of my life," she started "I don't remember anything from before I went there," she said still a bit scared._

"_Nothing, eh, what about your parents," I said curiously._

"_My mother abandoned me as a child and I only know of my father's name." she replied and slowly added "Have you ever heard of Edward Teach?" _

_Edward Teach… it sounded like it should ring a bell, "Sorry, can't say I have." I said seeing her hopeful eyes if just for a second._

* * *

><p>Angelica POV<p>

"_Now it's my turn for questions Jack," I said hastily, wanting to change things quickly, "what are you doing here in Seville?"_

"_Now love that isn't fair, this is supposed to be for us to get to know about each other, a different question if you will," he said obviously avoiding my question._

"_Okay then, what do you do normally?" I asked considering he was not from around here as far as I could tell._

"_Better question, I guess you could say I'm someone who loves to sail the open water." Curious I asked "Like one of those sailors?" He looked at me for a moment and replied, "Not really, I'm not someone to work under someone's orders unless there is a reason, a good enough reason for me to lose my rum. I'm the greatest pirate to ever sail the seven seas, Captain Jack Sparrow." _

_Pirate? I was told never to go near someone like that, but there was something about him that was different, something that made me feel safe._

"_I see. And another question, why did you come to the convent when there were many other place you could have gone to?" I wondered whether he would answer this one until he started, "Funny story love, I was looking for a brothel but couldn't read anything in this bloody city. So when I saw the convent I assumed it was a brothel because there was barely any light. Reminded me of Tortuga but nicer, honest mistake." I decided to agree to the answer. We sat there for the rest of the time in almost complete silence. Soon I began to realize that I felt different around him, like we were meant to meet each other, but I soon saw that it was getting brighter, almost morning. Before I knew it I wanted to spend more time with him. 'Maybe we could, another time,' I thought to myself._

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

_We sat there for the rest of the time until Angelica started to get up. "Where're you going love?" I said feeling like I should remember something._

"_It's almost morning Jack, now you have to keep your promise," she said, seeming to have gotten over her nervousness and wasn't scared around me anymore._

"_Oh, guess it is. Okay I'll keep my promise since you seem to have kept yours," and we soon left back to the convent. _

_Once we got there we were careful to make as little noise as we could. As I helped her back through the window she began to say, "Thank you Jack, I had a nice time with you."_

"_As did I. How about we meet again tomorrow, love?" I asked feeling like I wanted to keep seeing her. As she closed the window separating us I heard her say a faint but present, "maybe." Soon I left to find some rum. "Tomorrow it is," I quietly said, smiling to myself._

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of the flashback for now, I'll probably add more later on as the story advances. Thank you to xpsychxssjs<strong>_,_** sparrowismyhummingbird, and the anonymous for reviewing, it helped inspire me knowing that you enjoyed it. I'm still improving in writing for things like this as I go along so thank you for reading.**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally updated...Sorry it took so long...I had trouble finding some inspiration on what to write...Hope you enjoy...!**

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

"Well Mr. Gibbs, what do you suggest we do now?" Since my ritual to free the Pearl was proven to be useless, we had to find another way!

"I don't know Jack, the only thing I can think of that could possibly know how to free the Pearl, is stuck on an island." Gibbs said, hinting towards Angelica. "NO, definitely not, do you know how bloody long it took for us just to get to a port, savvy. I'd rather take my chances with the Kraken again than her!" I said trying to sound forceful, but found just a hint of fear.

"Jack, you know and I know that she is the only one that could possibly know how to free your beloved Pearl. You are also the only one who can possibly ask her now," Gibbs said, referring to the incident with Blackbeard. _Bugger._

I started walking away, not wanting to see _'her'_ again, "Come along Gibbs, let's go find us some rum," trying to think of ways to avoid the answer.

"Aye Cap'n," he said sounding as though disappointed, which was odd, especially when it came to rum.

* * *

><p>Angelica POV<p>

Jack Sparrow. That name kept ringing in my head, and whenever it did I cursed to myself for knowing him. Leaving me alone on this island to die, he should hope that I never find him. But yet, there's this small part of me, from a long time ago, that just wants to go back to when we first met.

"¡No! Voy a matar a ese cabron una vez que me lo vuelvo a ver," I kept saying to myself, not wanting to remember everything that happened to us. _'No, I'll never forgive him'_

I was lucky enough to find some fish to eat, that is, after I make a fire. But no matter how much I searched there was no way for me to find water I could drink, all I had with me is the empty pistol, the rope I was bound in just hours ago, and somehow, the voodoo doll.

"Jack you jerk, leaving me on this miserable spit of land!" Each moment I grew more and more tempted to use the doll. But what use would that do me, other than gain the pleasure of being able to get some revenge for what he did to my father.

"I swear, the next time I see you," I mumbled to myself while eating the fish that was just barely enough to eat, "The next time I see you, you'll wish you were where the Pearl is now!"

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

"What should we do to get the P- ACHOO~!" Why am I getting this weird feeling all of a sudden? "You okay Jack?" Gibbs asked me, being superstitious as he is, "I'm fine, probably just from being away from the Pearl for so long," I said, lying through my teeth.

"You sure," Gibbs asked again, "Yes, I'm quite sure, now let's get back to how we're going to get my beloved Pearl out of this blasted bottle!"

"Aye Cap'n," Was his only response.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I've said before...not a big fan of cursing...well only writing and saying it...I have no problem hearing, reading, or if it's in another language...hehe...Please Review...!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote this one kind of faster than the others...but it's relatively shorter...I'm gonna start to try and make the chapters longer...Hehe...! Please Review...!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Angelica POV<p>

"_Jack," I exclaimed, "Jack, I want to go with you, to the sea." He looked back at me, "What? Love, I thought you said you never wanted to go to sea, am I mistaken?" What's wrong with him today? "I did say that, but I want to know what it's like out there. I don't want to be stuck here anymore."_

_For a while we just stood there in silence. 'Why won't you take me?' was the only thought that kept running through my mind. I could no longer return to the convent, since now they know of when I went out with Jack. "Why," was the only word that came out, "why? I have nowhere left to go, and I want to know what it's like to sail, to be free."_

"_And how, love, did you come upon this decision?" I didn't know how to respond; these past few months he's been teaching me sword fighting, deception, everything that I asked him to._

"_Everything that you've been teaching me, it's made me want to see the open waters. I want to taste freedom," I could see that no matter what I said, he wasn't convinced, "but only with you, Jack."_

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open. Why was I remembering this? I couldn't forgive him; no, I shouldn't forgive him. I just can't, he killed my father, and he had left me years before that.<p>

Looking down at the water below me, my eyes wandered to the ring he had given me during that time, _'ese hijo de puta'._

But I was still wondering, somewhere in my mind, why he wouldn't let me go with him the first time. _'Te odio'._

Jack Sparrow had once again plagued my thoughts.

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

"Jack," Gibbs started to speak, "all of _your_ plans are going nowhere. If you ever want the Pearl to be out of that bottle, you have to go to her. I'm sure that she'll eventually stop attacking you, that is, if she can." That brought up my _'suspicions'._

"What do you mean, _if_ she can?" I asked, trying to walk away.

"You and I both know that you have feeling for h-" I quickly stopped him, "I do not! They were mere '_stirrings,' _and even so they have long been away from me, savvy."

"C'mon, Jack, how much can she hate you?" What's he leading on to?

"She is a women scorned, what which fury hell hath no!" He just looked at me, puzzled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long...I kind of lost it in a way after I had my friend check chapters 5, 6, and 7...luckily she kept the original ones...Enjoy...~**

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

"_Now Jack, you're going to go to that island no matter what! You want the Pearl out of this bottle, and if you wait any longer Angelica will definitely kill you without a second thought."_

_Bugger. _Gibbs has been acting strange lately, while he keeps saying I should regret leaving that…that bloody she-devil! "Well I don't, and where's the rum on this dinghy?" I was just following the wind with the occasional change in direction, not daring to look at that compass. Not that I'm afraid or anything, only that Blackbeard might have cursed it while I was searching for the chalices.

"Once I get on that island, that woman will try to behead me. Well, it's not like she hasn't tried to before." I said to myself, quickly fastening my pistol and my pistol and cutlass to my belt as the island came into view.

She must have seen me since something was thrown into the water, a bit like when I left, "Missed!"

"Jack!" She was closer to the shoreline, "_Usted bastardo_, how could you leave me on this god-forsaken island!" Her image was becoming clearer which, unfortunately for me, seemed like she wasn't the least bit happy to see me. Anyone would be a fool to think she would.

"You survived, didn't you?" I responded in more of a reluctant tone, as I regretfully stepped ashore. Her expression became even angrier, almost murderous.

"In the weeks I've been here, no ship was even remotely near this island! I've just barely been surviving off the fish and worthless amount of drinkable water!" She was coming even closer to me, making me remember to keep an eye on my weapons.

"But you survived, did you not?" Within a second she had somehow been able to take my cutlass.

"You killed my father, my only family." Clearly she hasn't forgiven me yet.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but he did what any father should have done, he saved your life. On the other hand you were going to give up your own life, for a man who clearly had no interest in saving yours."

* * *

><p>Angelica POV<p>

"Jack, you _culo, _do you know what it's like to finally find your father and lose him in a blink of an eye!" I was yelling at him furiously, he was the first person in my life that I had trusted outside of that convent, how can he be like this to me?

"Sorry love, but even you shouldn't do something as stupid as that, savvy? Could you not see that he only wanted to use you? Now would you mind giving back me sword?" He said this in the way that only he can, a cold and mocking way to _my_ ears.

I quickly put the cutlass I had stolen from him to his throat, while effectively rendering him useless.

"I have the opportunity to kill you right this second. I can get my revenge for what you did to me." I told him, all he did was…nothing.

He only said, "But you won't, love." I only looked at him with a confused look.

"Why wouldn't I? The opportunity is right here." I pulled the sword close enough for him to feel the cold of the metal.

"I know you, if you had truly wanted to kill me you would have done so the moment you stole my weapon. You wouldn't have only used threats, you were much more intent on killing me at Saint Dominique."

"You left me after Saint Dominique!"

"Aye, but for good reason, a reason I am not yet aware of, love." He had used my last nerve. I threw him on to the ground rather roughly.

"You bastard!" He began to get up with that slightly drunken sway of his. He opened his mouth to speak, but soon closed it hesitantly.

After many long, frustrating moments of his on and off hesitations to speak, he finally said, "Don't you think you ought to be a bit nicer to me, love?"

"And why is that, killer?" I asked bitterly.

"For one simple reason, I'm here to get you off this island and back to port with me, savvy?"

He had finally broken my mentality.

*Smack*

* * *

><p><strong>I had fun writing this chapter...especially the ending...~ Chapter 6 will be up either later today or tomorrow...~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the 6th chapter...I uploaded it sooner than I thought I would...~**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

All I felt was the brief but harsh collision of her hand to my face. It's not as if I've never been slapped by women before, plenty of time actually, even by a mermaid, but this one was the worst.

"¿Quién dijo que quería su ayuda! No hay manera de que alguna vez voy a acompanar a cualquier parte con usted otra vez!" She yelled furiously, and even though I couldn't understand a word of what she said, I knew it was not her accepting to come to port with me.

"As much as I agree with you, love, you're the only one who knows how to free the pearl." I know I'll regret what I just said to this she-devil as I saw a grin form on her face.

* * *

><p>Angelica POV<p>

"Hmm, so that's why you came here, because you want to free the Pearl." I said slyly, wondering why I hadn't even thought of that before.

"You knew bloody well that I want my Pearl out of this accursed jar. Why else would I come here?" I only looked at him, my grin growing wider.

"And what makes you think I would help you. You are the one and only, _Captain _Jack Sparrow, aren't you? What would be in it for me?" I was partially curious what he would offer me in return.

He stood there for a while, seeming to ponder the question, "I'll tell you, in exchange for the information and freeing of my beloved Pearl, the truth, you can't get any better than that, love." My expression remained stoic but I was shocked by this, the truth, but for what?

"The truth, the only truth there is, is the fact that you're a lying bastard and a murderer!" I started slowly, but soon found myself beginning to yell at him. "You corrupted me; I was fully ready to take my vows at the convent but then you had forced me to go with you! But even after everything following that, you wouldn't let me sail with you, and when you did our relationship did not last very long!"

"Now, it is not fair to blame me for everything-" I stopped him, yelling, "You were the cause of everything!" I was about ready to knock him out and cut off his tongue.

"I agree that I had left you, but was it not you who did not decide to make an honest living, who impersonated me, which, consequentially, caused your _father's _untimely death." He said this with an emphasis on my father.

"But it was you who killed him. You tricked us by making me drink out of the chalice with the tear, you're the reason I don't have a father anymore!" I only stayed where I was as he began to walk about the worthless piece of sand.

"If he was your father, then he would have tried to save your life, not his. You were blinded by your want of a family, and did not notice that there was nothing that could save him." My emotions were still unstable towards him, and it was getting even worse for everything he said.

"You're testing what's left of my patience, Jack, that is, if there's any left." He stopped where he was and made his way back to me.

"Love, you have no reason to be this mad at me. You even told me yourself, that you love me, did you not?" He leaned in closer whispering, "As do I," and lightly kissed my lips.

As soon as he made contact, I kicked him away from me and swung the cutlass at his head.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he just barely avoided losing his head. "What was that for, love?" was what he asked as he tried to keep his distance away from me.

"What was that for? I should be the one to ask you that!" I started to close the distance between us, gripping the cutlass in my hand, ready to attack him another time.

"Don't do that, love." He told me as he pulled out his pistol ready to shoot.

"And why shouldn't I? I know you won't shoot me beca-" He stopped me.

"And I know you wouldn't dare cut me with my own weapon. Whether it is because you want a more satisfying revenge or love is none of my business, but freeing the Pearl is all I want, nothing more and nothing less…except maybe some rum."

I glared at him, "Maybe I would…care to see if you're right?" I asked not quite bitterly but the hatred was still easily visible.

"No thanks, love, I'd rather not try against you." He quickly pulled the cutlass out of my hand and tucked it back in his belt before I had the chance to attack again. "I'll be taking this back as well."

I sent a bitter look at him, his response, "Now come, love, time to get to port."

"I said no!" I made my hand into a fist, ready to punch him.

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

She slowly made a fist; I could see she was ready to punch me 'til who knows when. Slowly I pulled the rope I had picked up from the sand when she wasn't looking and, cautiously as with a wild boar, put my arm around her waist.

"Let go of me, you bastard." She muttered, venomously. I leaned in closer, "And what say I should?" I leaned a bit closer, enough to feel her breath on my skin, and then slowly backed away.

She moved to punch me, but found her arms to be tied up. "What? How! When did you do this to me!" She continued to struggle, trying to break free from the rope.

"About thirty seconds ago, love. You should really work on not being so angry at me." As I walked away she came up behind me and kicked me square in the back. "You're nothing more than a murderer; I should have never let you talk to me that day in the convent. It's because of you that I couldn't take my vows; that I couldn't return there." She started to tip over.

"You okay, love?" She tried to walk to me but fell down completely. I walked towards her slowly, in case this was another one of her tricks, but saw that she had passed out; probably because of what little she's been eating and drinking on this island.

"That's what you get for trying to kill me, love." I said quite happily and picked her up and walked her over to the dinghy. "Back to port and back to rum."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it...~ You can find the translation of the Spanish on Google Translate...I'm working on the 8th chapter right now but fixing things here and there in the 7th...Review Please...~<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Angelica POV

I started to stir from the rocking of the island…the island? Licking my lips I tasted, salt water? I should still be on the island, shouldn't I? Trying to move I found out that my arms were tied up, but why?

"Finally awake, love?" I heard his voice, Jack's, and remembered everything that happened and quickly opened my eyes. "Feeling better, you've been out for a few days now, love?" I sent him a look and struggled to get up but managed to just fine.

"Where am I, why am I stuck with you again!" I yelled but soon stopped after a quick feeling of nausea. He stopped rowing, leaving only the gentle rocks from the waves.

"Best if you didn't yell at me, it'd be hard to take care of you like this, savvy?" He turned to his side and went looking through the many bottles. "This one, hmm…this one, no not this one…maybe this one…no," he held up a bottle full of black liquid, uncorked to the top, and took a drink from it. I looked at him disgusted as he made a slightly sickened face, "definitely not it, but tasty. Oh, here it is! Drink this, love." He handed me a dirty looking bottle, but cleaner than the other.

"How am I supposed to drink this when, I can't even move my arms away from my back!" He thought for a moment.

"If I untie you, you have to promise not to try and kill me." He held up the ring that was on my hand when I was still on the island. "We'll use this as promise, after all there's no trusting you, love." He's resorting to trickery.

"Why would I care about that? It has no more meaning to me." He looked at me.

"You're very bad at lying about this, love. I can see it in your eyes." He held it closer to my face. "Why else would you have kept it through the whole journey?"

"I care nothing for that ring, and the only emotion I have for you is that I loathe you with all my heart!" He put the bottle back down.

"I believe you've mistaken the word loathe for love. Now say it, won't you? You love me with all your heart." If I wasn't tied up, I would kill him for sure.

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

I've been arguing with her for about half an hour trying to get her to drink the water. We kept going back and forth between her yelling and me being myself. Then she said something I, _Captain _Jack Sparrow, would have never thought she'd say, even if she was dying, which I of all people should know she wouldn't.

"Fine, you win I'll drink the water." I was confused, there has to be some sort of catch.

"You'll drink the water and what, love?" I said, still being careful.

"And I'll say it if it gets you to shut up and release me from my bonds!" She yelled this quite angrily, what made it worse is that I was about to untie her arms when she's barely a bottle away from me.

"Ok, say it, then I'll release you from your bonds, you'll drink the water and promise to in no way harm me or our way to port." She moved her arms a bit as if still trying to get free, this made me suspicious since I was about to free her anyways.

"Fine, Jack, I-" Right then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, causing me to keel over while feeling sickened, _'Maybe I shouldn't have drank that, after all', _I thought to myself. I looked up expecting to see at least some sort of concerned face on her, but was greeted by a grin instead, a wide, deathly grin on the woman more deadly to me than everyone who wants to kill me, which is quite a lot.

"Are you okay Jack, you seem to have a problem." She said in a mocking tone.

"I say, if I'm not killed by the bloody EITC or the so-called Royal Navy, which shall not happen, you'll be the one to kill me, and in the worst way possible. The voodoo doll, if you will." I felt relieved as the pain went away, but now that I knew she had it, the instrument of my death you could call it, she's even more of a threat than I thought.

"Sorry Jack, even if you tried to take it right now remember that I literally have your life in my hands." Her grin just stayed, she's much worse than being eaten by the Kraken and being stuck in the Locker.

"You truly are going to be my death one way or another, and I'm not yet ready to die, not as long as the ocean is here and my Pearl has yet to be freed."

"Then we have a problem, you want the Pearl out and to sail it until the end. I want revenge for what you did to my father, with you meeting the same fate." She had a bitter tone for that last part.

"How 'bout this, love? I untie you, you don't kill me, we get to port, and you tell me how to free my ship, savvy?" I felt a claw at my arm, putting some blood on my shirt. "And enough with the bloody doll!"

"What will be in it for me? There is no way for you to get any information if there's nothing that helps me!" She was really tempting me to push her overboard.

"Correction, I'm already helping you by getting you off that island." I was just slapped even worse than on the island, but this time it was through the voodoo doll. "Fine, if it makes you feel better and stops you from using _that_ to attack me, I'll let you fight me fair-and-square when the Pearl is free. If you kill me, which I doubt will happen, then fine, but I won't be happy about it. But if you _can't_, then you go and live the rest of your…er…'life' wherever you wish, as long as it's on land, Deal?"

"No, once you get the Pearl out you won't keep your end of the bargain!"

I started to row again. "You're being unreasonable, love."

After another claw at the arm I stopped rowing again only to find myself directly facing her.

"How do you even have that infernal thing with you?"

"Because, Jack, during the incident with the cliff you had the Quartermaster throw the doll into the water. Unfortunately for you it traveled all the way to that island you yourself left me on. If there's anyone to blame, it would be you."

* * *

><p>Angelica POV<p>

"You know you're just like a body made of pure evil, pure, unrestrained evil." He did this weird motion with his hands, probably to represent the evil, as he calls it. "Why don't you just give me the doll and I'll untie your hands."

"Do you really think I'll just give you my guaranteed weapon against you?"

"I was kind of hoping you would, actually." At that moment he did the thing once more, which made me want to try and cut off his head another time. He kissed me, again!

I was beginning to violently kick, but then felt my hands being freed and instantly slapped him as hard as my body allowed.

"What was the point of that! Do you want me to rip your head off!" I screamed, but then felt something missing.

"Looking for this, love?" He held up the doll and just as quickly hid it in his belt.

"Give it back! When did you- no, how did I let you get that!"

Quickly I tried to punch and steal his weapons again, but luckily for him he managed to keep me back with his foot. My eyes landed on one of the many bottles scattered across the bottom of the boat. I grabbed a large one with a relatively longer neck than the others, making it easier to hold onto, and broke it on top of his heads, knocking him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay...~ I think I'm really am getting the chapters to be longer...~ Chapter 8 is in progress...~ Review Please...~<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello...~ I finally finished this chapter and got it checked...~ Hope you enjoy...Whee...~**

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

My head was throbbing feeling as if it was in a giant haze, why was it hurting though? I started to move my hands around until I felt something wet on the surface of the boat. I shot up.

"Wha', where am I, what's going on, are we sin-" I stopped because of the pain in my head. Looking up I saw Angelica, with a broken bottle of…of…rum!

"What did you do with the rum? Why is it always the rum!" I asked desperately, must it always be the rum that's used against me? I should be drinking it by now!

"How long have I been out?"

"A few minutes, although you kept mumbling about the Pearl." She dropped the bottle in the water with a small splash, and picked up the one with the water.

"Now that I'm free I'll drink the water, then you better hope I don't kill you." Laughing lightly she took a gulp of the translucent liquid and set it back down.

Something didn't feel right; it should be about time for her to go into another outrage.

"Love, are you fee-" I stopped myself, realizing what was gone; it was the doll!

"You took it!" I pointed at her. "And you destroyed a perfectly good bottle of rum!"

"Enough with the rum, everyone knows that you love rum!" She picked up the paddles and started rowing gently across the water. "I'm taking us to port, there I can avenge my father and get payback against you. Perhaps I should leave you on an island, this time you won't be so lucky to go on one filled with rum." She smiled with clear sarcasm, and at the same time being completely serious.

"Payback for what?" She promptly hit me with one of the paddles.

"Do you remember now!" It was more of a command than a question.

"Oh…that…"

'This was not going to end nicely, is it?' I asked myself, putting on that nervous-looking expression.

* * *

><p><em>Angelica POV<em>

_I had just finished practicing my sword fighting with Jack, who was now on the ground drinking some rum. Slowly, as I sat next to him, I found myself resting my head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind as I've drifted off to sleep plenty of times before. _

"_You must really like falling asleep on me shoulder don't you, love?" We looked at each other as he placed his rum between us, his head slightly lying on mine._

"_How much longer are we staying here, Jack?" My eyes started closing, exhausted from today's practice; I started to slowly succumb to sleep. _

"_As long as you want, love."_

* * *

><p><em>Jack POV<em>

_I woke up, Angelica still asleep on my shoulder, soft, slow breaths that seemed to make me relax after a while. "Wake up, Angelica," I said, nudging her a bit, "let's go for a drink, I'm out of rum at the moment." _

_She was clearly annoyed by her sudden awakening, but eventually stood up, but only after a few tired grunts. _

"_Why must it always be for rum?" She said, slurring a bit, "Can we at least get some wine this time?"_

"_Wine?" I thought for a second. "Aye, perfect!" For a moment she looked at me with confusion on her face, but quickly shrugged it off._

* * *

><p><em>Angelica POV<em>

_Jack's been acting weird lately; weirder than normal, that is. One is that he's for some reason excited to get some wine, more than he is about rum. The other is because, once we got to the liquor store, he seemed to completely forget about getting his rum, which was completely unlike him. He also told me to go off and meet him back at the beach in a few hours._

"_Huh, why?" I was extremely confused, especially since he was the one who wanted to come here. _

"_It's a surprise, love." _

_Then he left, so I just decided to look around for a while, (which ended up to about three hours) trying to kill time. After I had officially become bored of walking aimlessly, I went back to the beach only to find Jack waiting impatiently, maybe a bit nervously too._

* * *

><p><em>Jack POV<em>

Where is she? I told her to wait here, didn't I? What if something happened, what if she got hurt…or even killed?_ I was panicking. I prepared everything for the two of us, _everything_, the only thing missing was Angelica. Where is she?_

"_Jack," I turned around, to see Angelica, whose face was full of confusion, "Are you okay? You seem a bit nervous and you've been acting weirder."_

"_I'm just fine, love." I replied. "But where've you been, I told you I had a surprise." _

"_Well I didn't want to just wait here for hours, so I wen-"_

"_Got it, love, now let's go!" I interrupted, practically yelling over her, maybe I'm too…what's the word…excited? Maybe I'm actually excited right now._

"_Where are we going?" She asked impatiently._

"_You'll see, love." _

"_Can you at least let go of my arm then and stop dragging me so fast?" Now her voice was irritated, but only slightly. Perfect._

"_Fine, love, but just keep up with me."_

"_Fine." She replied and quickly caught up with me._

* * *

><p><em>Angelica POV<em>

_I'm now both completely confused and annoyed at Jack. First he tells me to wait at the beach for him, which I didn't, and then he literally dragged me somewhere else, well, partly._

"_We're here, love, but this isn't the surprise." _

_We were in front of a bar, I couldn't see the name though, but I assumed he had come here before. As we went inside he talked to the bartender, who was speaking English but with a very thick French accent. _

"_All ready, sir!" The bartender said, followed by Jack quickly correcting him saying,_

"_It's Captain, never sir, savvy?" _

_The bartender nodded and Jack led me to a room in the back, possibly the storage room. It was filled with many barrels of alcohol, a fire, everything else that was needed. But one thing didn't make sense. In the middle was a table covered in white cloth, on top of it were candles and a bottle of wine, which must have been poured out into the two glasses. Everything that could be, was for two._

"_Jack, what is all this?" Even though I tried to hide it, my voice was clearly filled with amazement._

"_It's just for us, love. Candles, wine, there's only one thing missing now." He motioned for me to come closer to it all. _

"_I'm actually amazed you were able to put all this together, considering you're Jack Sparrow." My voice was now full of a teasing tone._

"_It's Captain, love, you should already know that." He teased back, but clearly not liking the fact that I didn't refer to him as Captain._

_Slowly, he grabbed my hand and brought it up to kiss it very briefly. _

"_Here's your surprise, love?"_

"_You mean this wasn't it?" It all looked like a surprise, what could the actual surprise one be? _

_As if reading my mind he pulled something out of his coat. _

_It was a ring._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...so I'm not sure exactly how long I'm gonna keep the flashback going...but I do know that I'm gonna make a really meaningful...or at least try to...Hehe...~<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

_Angelica POV_

_It was a ring. I looked closer as relief flooded me. It was a golden ring. In the middle was a dark purple amethyst stone. Recovering from that minor wave of panic, I looked to him._

"_What is this for?" He only smiled. "What?"_

"_It's yours, love, just for you." He gently placed the ring along my index finger and picked up the two long forgotten glasses of wine, giving one to me._

"_A toast, love," He whispered, raising his glass, "to the first item I ever stole…for someone else."_

"_You didn't need to do all this, you know?" My voice was a bit rocky. I was having trouble finding the words to say to him, no, it was more like I was having trouble finding the courage to say them. _

"_Jack," I said, gathering what little courage I had, "I-I have something to tell you." I stammered a bit, I'm too nervous, aren't I?_

"_Me first, love, it's especially important." He hesitated, he was trying to say something but couldn't. _

"_How about a dance first?" He seemed to be avoiding saying anything. "Come on, love."_

_I only nodded. He took my hand and placed his other hand on my waist, my hand was placed on top of his shoulder, it was a dance we had done many times before. One foot moves, the other follows, Jack keeping the lead. After our first time dancing together, it was a bit of a surprise to me how elegantly he danced, especially for a pirate._

"_Why this all of a sudden, your acting strange, even for you." He twirled me, my face now barely an inch away. _

"_Let's just say, it'll all make sense soon enough." He smiled, placing a light kiss on my forehead._

_Our dance continued for a while more, I had lost track of time soon after we began. Quickly after we had stopped, I noticed that Jack had wondered off to the other side of the storage room. From here I could just barely make out that look on his face, a nervous look. I could also see him muttering to himself._

* * *

><p><em>Jack POV <em>

"…_But then again, when have I ever been predictable?" I chuckled lightly and turned my head only to see dark, brown, confused eyes at me. _

"_Jack!" she yelled, "I need to tell you this soon," her voice getting lower as it neared the end. _

"_What is it?" I yelled back, only slightly. She only motioned with her hand for me to come to her._

"_I-It's kind of i-important." Her cheeks started to blush, is it what I think it is? _

"_J-Jack, I-"_

"_Before you say anything, love," I interrupted, "if this is what I think it is, then don't say a thing. If it's not, then say as much as you want." I made a happy motion with my hand, like a child would._

"_What do you think it is?" She asked, now curious._

"_You know what it is, love," I walked aimlessly around her, "so just say it." She was now completely confused, more than she has been the whole night._

"_W-Well," stammering, she tried to continue, "I-I-" I was getting impatient, or at least that's how I seemed to her. _

"_Please hurry up, Angelica. There is much to do in La Martinique, steal, con," I started coming up with distractions off the top of my head, "think of the rum!" was the third and final reason. This was much to her annoyance._

"_J-Just listen, J-" _

"_No, there be no time for this! It's time to go con like we normally do! Let's get some rum on the way, that'd be nice. Oh who should we con, a lord? A noble? The king? No, that won't work, but then again I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! So come on, love, an adventure awai-" She stopped then she shouted at me. _

"_I LOVE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"_

* * *

><p><em>Angelica POV<em>

_Did I really just say it? I could feel my face going hot, it was almost burning me. He noticed too, with a not-so-shocked expression on his face._

"_F-forget what I said, it didn't mean anything." I turned the other way so he couldn't see my face._

"_Angelica, did you really just say that? Be honest." I could hear him coming up from behind me, his hand grabbing my arm lightly._

_Slowly, he turned me towards him, his face right in front of mine. _

"_I didn't say anything important." I turned my head to the side, still embarrassed. "It was nothing."_

_He let go of my arm, but instead of putting back by his side, he cupped my cheek. "It was definitely something, love. Would you like to know my feelings on that?"_

_I was practically speechless. _

"_I love you too, Angelica." He leaned closer, a sweet smile across his face. "You weren't expecting that, were you?" He continued, softly._

_And then slowly he began to lean much closer to me, his face now barely a hair away from mine. Then, as if taking a lifetime, his lips finally brushed against mine leading into a kiss._

_The kiss wasn't short but it wasn't long either, sweet too but with a certain amount of passion that balanced with everything else._

_After we pulled apart I finally realized everything that had just happened, causing me to become flustered and my face to turn red again. When I finally looked back at him he had a smile plastered on his face._

* * *

><p><em>Jack POV<em>

"_How 'bout we go back to the beach, can't stay here forever can we, savvy?" _

"_S-sure." She responded._

_I turned slowly, her following me as we made our way back. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that she was still a bit flustered._

_The way back was quiet for the most part, save a few awkward moments when she tried to say something but ended up deciding not to and, of course, my stop to get some rum._

"_Angelica, I couldn't help but notice that you seem…uncomfortable around me now." After realizing I had spoken, she snapped out of her trance-like state. _

"_I'm not uncomfortable," she said softly, "it's just that…well I wasn't really expecting that to happen." Sitting down, she began to trace her fingers along the sand, creating nonsense scribbles. _

"_Eh, don't tell me you never expected something, especially since you're sailing with me, Captain Jack Sparrow. Unexpected happenings are only part of the fun of sailing in me crew, savvy?" _

_I sat down next to her, and soon her head was again resting on my shoulder as she slowly began to fall asleep. _

"_Yeah, I get it." Her accent became a bit thicker as she began to just make mumbles under her breath._

_There was just one more thing she said, before the night ended._

"_Where's our next con?" _

_I took another drink of the rum. _

"_Saint Dominique, love."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe...finally updated...~! This chapter took a while to write but it's finally finished~ I didn't make it one of the like, failed marriage ones (can't think of what to call them)...I personally just refuse to write that for this part of their relationship... The next few chapter or so are gonna be what happened between them in Saint Dominique<strong>_. _**Currently in the middle of Chapter 10...but it might take a while seeing as I'm having a hard time writing...oh well! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is finally finished and has been proofread~ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Angelica POV<p>

I woke up early to someone knocking on the door of the 'Captain's Cabin'. It was Carolina.

"Morning," she greeted. "Jack says to meet him in the Crow's Nest an hour from now."

"For what?" I asked curiously. "And why does it feel like something bad is going to happen?"

Carolina only shrugged; even though she was a few years younger than me, she was the only other female on the ship.

We both spent some time going through the ship, checking that the food was still fit for pirates.

We were soon interrupted by Diego.

"Good morning, Carolina." Then, suddenly remembering, "And you too, Angelica."

I simply said my greeting and left the two 'lovebirds', as we called them, to themselves. Now it was time to meet Jack. While climbing up the riggings, the sinking feeling that something horrible was going to happen kept coming back. I quickly swallowed the feelings though, knowing I would regret it.

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

"Hello, Angelica," I said, rather happy to see her. "Eh? You okay?"

She didn't look sick, but her eyes showed a bit of…uncertainty?

"I'm fine, Jack. Just tired." her attention was caught by something. "Is that it?" she asked. "Saint Dominique?"

"Aye, love, a place full of people to con," I said like I've been drinking a sea full of rum, which, mind you, would be every pirate's dream.

She looked at me, trying to seem excited about Saint Dominique, but I could tell that even after all this time, she still had some regret about leaving the convent to come with me.

"Jack, how long do you think we can go on…until we're bound to the gallows?"

Her eyes showed more uncertainty. Could it have been my mistake, worse than my normal ones, to take her with me? I looked over the sea, a perfect mix of both the calm and raging power that it had, somewhat thinking about our 'relationship'.

After a while of awkward silence, I motioned for her to climb down the Crow's Nest with me. She followed and we found ourselves in front of Diego and Carolina.

"Captain Sparrow!" the young Spanish pirate greeted, followed by Carolina, though slightly less enthusiastically.

"Mornin' 'lovebirds'." Once that was said, the two immediately turned bright shades of red. Angelica tried to calm Carolina down as I teased Diego.

"Don't get all embarrassed, we all know you two have…er…feelings, aye, feelings, for each other!" He turned an even brighter shade, one that not even the most drunken men in the taverns of Tortuga have turned to.

"At least you-know-who isn't here anymore." He nodded, knowing I meant the irritating sister of Jean's, Constance, otherwise known as 'Marcella'.

After about 15 minutes the two had calmed down; well, kind of. Carolina nearly attacked me after some minor teasing, which caused Diego to hold her back, which caused both of them to turn red again.

"Let's just go, love; I'm out of rum anyway."

She nodded and followed me to the bow. As soon as I looked into her eyes, which I had been trying to avoid, these feelings kept coming back. It couldn't be doubt. No, that's impossible! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, the most feared pirate in the world, there's no way I would doubt anything I did!

"Jack?" She looked as though we just met. "These past few months toward Saint Dominique, you seemed to be avoiding me a bit."

I had forgotten that even though she was a pirate now, her faith was still incredibly strong. Much too strong for a pirate.

I took a swig of the rum I picked up not too long ago, trying to drink away these thoughts.

"Bloody demons," I murmured, though she didn't seem to notice.

"Well, love-" someone interrupted me. I said a silent 'Thank ye, mate'.

"Jack, it be almost time to set port!" It was Barbossa, who, might I add, did not have quite as nice a hat as me.

"Ah, Barbossa! What's this about port? I'd say we're still 'bout an hours away." He looked at me like I was crazy, but I wasn't!

"And it's 'Captain Jack Sparrow'!" I added.

"Aye, Cap'n." Then my odd first mate grunted away.

* * *

><p>Angelica POV<p>

Nearly an hour later we made port. I decided it would be best to forget about the subject.

"Oh Jaaaaaack," Barbossa said, suspiciously. "I could watch ye ship. It wouldn't be any trouble at all."

"Quite alright, mate," Jack said, genuinely oblivious. "I be needing you with us!"

His face turned angry and annoyed. Of course Jack hadn't noticed.

"Jack, where'll we be going?" I asked.

He thought for a minute; it was obvious he didn't have a clue as to where we'll go.

"Good question, love. We'll figure it out sooner or later!"

…

Jack left soon after, deciding it would be better to go alone the first time. At the very least, it was better than leaving Barbossa alone with the ship.

"Carolina, hasn't Jack been acting a bit…er…-"

"Odd? He has, like he has something planned," she finished.

"It gives me a weird feeling, but I wouldn't be surprised if he went off and did something stupid," I said, looking over at the mast. Catastrophe Shane was still tied there, and for good reason too. "Something stupid," I muttered.

Sometime later Diego appeared in front of us, saying Jack was back from the town. "Wasn't that quick, though?" he asked.

"It's Jack; what do you expect?" I answered.

Once he got back on the ship, he immediately had me go to his cabin. There was an air of suspiciousness coming from him, something you couldn't quite trust.

"I've got the perfect plan, love!"

"What is it this time?" He made a playful pout on his face.

"What do you mean 'this time', love? Since when have my plans ever failed?"

"The plan, Jack," I said, not wanting to get into another 'argument' with him.

"Right! Apparently there's a noble-of-sorts that lives here, savvy?"

Con a nobleman, something we haven't been able to do before. But even now that feeling kept coming back; it was stronger now. Should I really not trust Jack? I shook my head, trying to get rid of those doubts.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"And how do ye suppose we do that?" I turned to see the doors opening. It was Barbossa.

"Have you been spying on me?" questioned Jack.

"That doesn't matter now, Jack," said Barbossa, waving his hand to emphasize. "How are we supposed to con a noble?"

"It's 'Captain'," defended Jack. "And the plan is simple."

"What is it?" I interrupted, not wanting Barbossa to start a fight.

"We improvise!"

Barbossa and I just stared at him. Though his plan wasn't unbelievable considering it was coming from him, we were expecting something less…stupid.

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

"What?" I asked, wondering why for any reason they were staring at me like I was an idiot.

"That'll never work!" shouted my First-Mate, "Jack," he added sweetly. Barbossa does act odd at times, but I'm sure it's nothing!

"Of course it will, mate!" I looked around; something, or rather, someone, was missing. "Where'd Angelica go?"

"She left after ye told us about yer 'wonderful plan'."

"Go on then, I've said the plan. I'll get you all when it's time, savvy?"

…

"Captain Sparrow." I turned around to face Diego.

"What is it, lad?" I took another drink from my now empty bottle of rum. "Trouble with women? Carolina, isn't it? Don't worry, it goes away eventually…unless you get them mad."

"I-it's nothing like that!" panicked Diego. "I just wanted to know who's going with you to town."

"Tell them to go to me cabin, savvy?" I said, walking over to my quarters once again. From behind were Diego's shouts, asking 'Who?'

"Get them all within an hour, mate!"

* * *

><p><strong>This probably isn't my best chapter...but I hope you'll have patience with me. Review Please~<strong>


End file.
